Lianshi
Lianshi (練師) is a new character appearing in Dynasty Warriors 7. She is actually Bu Zhi's daughter, a member of a once wealthy and prominent family that has fallen from grace. Trained to become a warrior, she serves under Sun Shang Xiang as one of her armed maids. Her Dynasty Warriors height is 165 cm (5'5"). She reached thirtieth place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Lian Shi first appears to assist the suppression for Ou Xing's rebellion. Supporting the siege at Xu Chang, she witnesses Sun Ce's death. When Sun Quan becomes the new leader of the Sun family, she lectures him to stop living his brother's shadow and to realize that everyone is fighting for him. When Sun Shang Xiang leaves her home for Liu Bei, she stays in Wu to continue supporting Sun Quan at the behest of her lady. Living past Sun Quan's death, Lian Shi continues to fight for her country during Jin's Story Mode. She supports the Wu forces at Dong Xing and He Fei Castle. Her first Legendary Mode has her participate in a sparring match between Sun Shang Xiang and other Wu generals. During her second Legendary Mode, she escorts and protects Sun Quan and her lady during Cao Cao's massive army at Chi Bi. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario focusing on Lian Shi's participation at Shi Ting. She supports the ally plot to feign defection to Cao Xiu's army by first defeating enemy troops surrounding the castle and helping Lu Xun with his ambush attack. Cao Ren is struck down to pave Zhou Jing's path towards Wei. She is given the task to simultaneously defend ally troops and Sun Quan as Zhang Liao and Sima Yi march into the field. Once Cao Xiu falls, the Wei army has suffered many losses to Wu. After the conflict, a worried Sun Quan rides to Lian Shi's side to inquire for her safety. Though he is soon embarrassed by his fretful behavior, she assures him that she is fine. In an effort to recompose Sun Quan's focus, Lian Shi affirms that the bonds shared between him and his vassals is what truly led to their victory. Warriors Orochi Lian Shi is among the many possessed by Kiyomori's spell in Warriors Orochi 3. She was placed under the sorcery's influence when she sacrificed herself for Sun Shang Xiang's safe escape from Wu; she first attacks the coalition at Nagashino. Her mind is freed when Sun Shang Xiang and company locate her in the past at Tao River and beat her back to her senses. While grateful for the rescue, Lian Shi wants to return to the Orochi loyalists as a spy for the coalition; she believes her actions serve as penance to her lady. Once the main party returns to the changed future, Lian Shi betrays Masamune at Nagashino. After the battle, she is glad to join with the information she has gathered for their cause. Later she teams up with Aya to investigate the odd fiasco they spot near Luo Castle. Their efforts ultimately leads to Okuni joining the coalition. Character Information Development Lian Shi was developed specifically to be added as the love interest for Sun Quan. To contrast her with the other Wu ladies, she was designed to be the "adult" character. Her facial features and voluptuous body were designed with hopes to personify her as the most matured female in the cast. To make up for her lack of military training, they decided to associate her with the crossbow. Personality Kind and sincere, Lian Shi is gentle support for Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan. If either one of them doubts themselves, Lian Shi is the one who advocates to restore their focus with a friendly and mature tone. While she is often content to watch her masters mature from a respectful distance, she may occasionally break the tension between them by mildly teasing them. Even if she may share a close bond between her masters, Lian Shi is quite aware of her status as a servant. Should she feel it necessary, she will boldly sacrifice herself to protect them without hesitation. Although she feels she is just staying true to her duty, she is always surprised when her lady or master ride to her rescue. Lian Shi is the one person outside of family who can make Sun Quan lose his otherwise serious composure. While she may be charmed by his flustered mannerisms to her, Lian Shi keeps redirecting his focus to the importance of their kingdom and the morale of his followers. Within the Warriors Orochi series, she shares an affinity with Aya and Okuni. Lian Shi comments that Aya's method of encouraging her loved ones are too harsh for her liking. Voice Actors *Cristina Vee - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Akemi Kanda - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Lian Shi is affiliated with the crossbow in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Fires a burst shot into the air. :Depth Charges: : Jumps then shoots downward in the front, hitting enemies in a large area. :Tsunami Rain: R1 + : Shoots into the air to create a healing rain and area of effect attack. ;Warriors Orochi She gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Historical Information Lady Bu was born in Xuzhou, Huaiyin. According to the Jiankang Shilu, she was also known under the name Lianshi. She came from the same family roots as Bu Zhi. When she and her mother were fleeing the wars with Liu Xun to Jiangdong, Sun Quan happened to find her at Han Pass. For one reason or another, Sun Quan made her one of his wives on the spot. It is not made entirely clear why he did so and is considered to be a whimsical decision. Out of the wives Sun Quan had, Lady Bu was the one who received Sun Quan's utter attention and was granted several luxuries. Since nothing particularly negative is written about her, most people assume that he prided himself on choosing her and that she loved him in kind. A further romanticized interpretation is that he fell in love with her at first sight. There are few hints that note when exactly they met, but it is thought that he accepted her after Lady Xu (argued to be approximately be the years 200 through 209). She gave birth to Sun Quan's daughters, Sun Luban and Sun Luyu. When Sun Quan ascended to the throne, he thought of making Lady Bu his empress. However, since Lady Xu was the one who gave birth to his heir, he couldn't readily make the choice. Sun Deng and other vassals pushed for him to accept Lady Xu, but he never truly accepted her. It's said but not necessarily recorded that people were also arguing to make Lady Bu empress as well. To null the dispute, Sun Quan refused to give either maiden the title. When Lady Bu died, however, he granted her the posthumous title of Zhuifeng Jing'ai and buried her in a mausoleum at Purple Mountain. Sun Quan dedicated his longing thoughts to her in ink after her death. A rough translation of his written thoughts are listed below. According to the Jing'ai Wentei, Wu's vassals continued to accept her as their empress -in spite of her death- to respect Sun Quan's decision. Gallery Lianshi-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render LianShi-dw7-dlc-School of Wu.PNG|Original downloadable costume LianShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Lianshi-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Xtreme Legends __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters